


Foster AU

by WeMermaid4this17



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Hunk ans Lance, Pidge - Freeform, Shiro Dad, Sick Lance, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sick!Lance, SickLance, Sickfic, Space Dad, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeMermaid4this17/pseuds/WeMermaid4this17
Summary: Shiro is the Foster Dad to 4 Teenagers.  Lance, his newest Foster son has trouble adjusting to his new life. Especially when his family is exceptional. Getting sick is just the Cherry on top.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Truth is, I read a fic on Tumblr about Shiro as a dad and picking up Lance from school when he got sick, and ai really loved that AU and this came to be.  
> If you feel that this shouldn’t be up. I’ll take it down right away.

Lance is sick and learning to adjust to his new life. The one where Shiro is the Foster Dad to four teenagers. AU

 

When Shiro parks the van into the visitor parking lot at Altea Academy. He can’t help but stare into the driving mirror and laugh at himself. 

If someone has told the 19 Year old Shiro that in 5 years from now he’d be trading in his Harley for a Dad Van he’d say you are crazy. Yet there he was at a ripe age of 24- Almost 25. Sitting in his Van a Father of four teenagers.

It’s unusual for him to be seen at the school. All four of his kids are exceptional in their own accords, and rarely do they require Shiro’s assistance when it come to their academics. Although he does recall several required visits due to some disciplinary actions with his oldest.

Keith.  
Both his oldest and first foster son. He was probably the most difficult to help adjust to his new lifestyle. Shiro was still 20, not even legal to Drink yet and Keith was a 14 year old kid, whose Father a well respected man and Shiro’s mentor had just passed. They had been a hard mix, but Keith’s Father trusted him with his son and somehow they both managed.  
Now, Keith was 18. A Senior at Altea Academy and instead of looking for a fight, he focused his time and energy into his Art. He was an up and coming local artist in the community, and with the right people looking at him,it was also a chance to get a full ride to a local art school.  
Shiro wouldn’t be lying if he said he were extremely proud of the kid, but it wasn’t exactly the reason he was at the school.

Shiro is greeted by the front office, he’s asked to sign in and get a visitor pass. They point him towards the Nurses Office, right around the corner.

Shiro isn’t sure what to expect. He’s been called to pick up his son who would be waiting for him in the Nurse's office, but in the light off the unexpected call he never asked which son and most importantly why.  
When Shiro spots Lance laying in the first cot, eyes closed and cheeks red he knows he shouldn’t feel this surprised. But he also feels a tad bit guilty that his expression is nothing short of a sad smile.

“Mr. Shirogane, I’m glad it didn’t take you long to get here, I do apologize if this is any inconvenience.” The Nurse greets.  
“Shiro, it’s just Shiro, and I had the day off, we don’t live all that far from the school either .” He explains.  
The Nurse is small and sweet. She finds Lance’s bag and hands it to Shiro, who takes it gratefully.  
“Lance mentioned that he lived close. He insisted that he could walk home but protocols have us calling, and it would worry me less if he had a ride.”  
Shiro nods in agreement.  
“Thank you, I appreciate it. How is he?” Shiro asked. The truth was, he was a lot more concerned then he might have led on.

Lance.  
His most recent Foster kid that he had custody over. Lance was 17 and an all star Soccer player, even if his heart wasn’t in it. Prior, to his flight to Arizona 3 months ago, he was surfing the beaches in California while his parents ran a shop in Venice. Unfortunately some expired paperwork didn’t go unnoticed by customs,and both his parents were faced with deportation.  
His siblings, all old enough to live on their own  
would have stayed to care for Lance who wasn’t a legal adult in the States, but CPS had mentioned that none of them applied to be in the system, and even if they did, they couldn’t guarantee that they would get custody right away.

Shiro was fully aware of the situation when CPS gave him a call, and though he wasn’t sure about pulling the boy out of the State of California, they had assured him that he had a Sister stationed in the Garrison,where he was worked prior to being a Dad. and that it would be better having him closer to a family member.  
Upon his first arrival 3 months ago, Lance had been a god sent. Apparently He and Hunk (his shyest son) shared the same social worker. They talked a little and well to put it best, the rest was history.  
Lance has been the definition of a good boy upon his arrival, he helped with the chores without have to be asked, and always got his work done right after school. He had been a bit of a jokester, his personality could be considered overbearing when you are a Father to four teenager with clashing personalities.  
Overall Lance was an idealist, and when weeks turned into month, and the possibility that he wouldn’t be back with his family anytime soon came into play, well Lance had a hard time adjusting to that.

“Lance fainted in the middle of his Biology Test. I checked his temp when he arrived, a low grade fever, but he did mention a cough that he developed this morning, and I’d even go as far as guessing he has a sore throat.  
Shiro swallowed hard.  
He knew that something was up with Lance, and he had ignored any signs that he was getting sick.  
“He’s sleeping now, and he begged me not to call, I think it’s sweet that he doesn’t want to worry you so, don’t be too hard on yourself for that.” The Nurse winks.  
“Right. Thanks… for everything really, and the advice, I think I needed to hear that.”  
The nurse just smiles. And lead him to the the first cot.  
The first thing Shiro notices is Lance’s shallow breathing. It makes his heart drop and he wishes he didn’t have to wake him up.  
He raises his prosthetic arm and pushes back strands of hair off the boys sweaty face.

“Hey Lance, it’s time to wake up kid.”  
Eyes jolt open. Lance has always been a light sleeper. Alert eyes wander through the nurses office until they lock eyes.

“Shiro? What are you...you didn’t have to come, I-I could’ve walked.” Lance tries.

Shiro isn’t gonna have it.

“Are you ready to go home? I have your bag.”  
Shiro lifts up the backpack to show.

Lance is quiet, he stifles a cough, and clears his throat, but chooses not to say anything. Instead he raises from the cot, grabs his bag and pull it over one shoulder loosley.  
Shiro wants to argue that he could of held it for him, but he can take a hint:  
Lance doesn’t feel like talking.

Shiro waves at the Nurse and leads the way back to the Van.  
Lance sits in the front seat, leaning heavily against the window.  
The drive is mostly quiet. Lance doesn’t say anything even though he wants too.

“You know Lance, I’m not mad or anything. Everyone gets sick. You’re entitled to a sick day every once in a while.”  
A sour look fills Lance’s face but it doesn’t last.  
“Sorry.”

When they reach a red light, Shiro takes his eyes off the road to look at Lance. The boy is absolutely exhausted and it has him worried.

“Don’t apologize, but you know if you had told me this morning you hadn’t been feeling well, we wouldn’t have to have this conversation.”

A whine escapes Lance’s lips as he slumps deeper into his seat.

“I’m not picking on you Lance, I just want you to feel better, you know that right?”  
Lance just nods.

“Okay kid, you head up to your room, while I see if we have any Cold Medicine.” Shiro says as he pulls into the driveway.

Lance makes a bee line for couch instead.

“This isn’t exactly your bed Lance.” Shiro chuckles disapprovingly.  
“Mama lets me fall asleep to the TV when I’m sick.” Lance mumbles facedown on the couch, head buried in the bend of his elbow.  
Shiro almost doesn’t want to admit that he heard him, but the guilt, of a child longing for his family grips his heart, and he find himself throwing a blanket over the boy and Turning the TV to some cartoons.  
He couldn’t possibly tell him to go to his room after something like that.  
It one of the hardest thing he admits about being a Foster parent. He is many things, but he is not a replacement for the memories a child  
shares with their Mother or Father.  
Shiro imagines that Lance is already asleep again, so he hates that he’s gonna have to wake him up.  
Pulling out liquid NyQuil, from the medicine cabinet he pours some in a measured cup.

“Lance, can you wake up for me? I need you to take this.”  
Lance’s eyes open but they quickly shut.  
“Come on Lance, you can sleep after.”

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Shiro takes the seat next to him, handing him the small plastic cup of liquid medicine. A cup of water in his other hand ready for a quick exchange if Lance doesn’t like the taste.

Lance hold the cup in his hand staring longingly at it. Debating internally if he should drink it or not.

Shiro patiently waits for him. It reminds him that this is the first time Lance has been ill since living with him, and first times always come with a little territory.

Keith rarely fell ill, but in the few times he did. Shiro discovered that his eldest son had quite a bite to his tongue. Things were said and feelings hurt, but never intentional. It was the first sign that something was bothering Keith, when his emotions went a little haywire.  
His other two kids were quite the opposite. Hunk who was so in-tune with his feelings, never did get shy about admitting to an illness, and Pidge his youngest and the only female in the group always got a bit sleepy when she wasn’t feeling well. Shiro made it a priority to catch these things early, so being patient with Lance was just a part of the job.

Lance threw the medicine back like a shot of tequila. Fast and quick, with a ‘yuck’ expression at the end.  
He ignored the glass of water. He just wanted to lay back down but Shiro is taking up that space. Instead he rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder.  
“Do you think….” Lance starts, but is stopped by a wet cough.  
It takes everything in Shiro not to cringe, because that’s the sound of something worse than a cold settling in.  
“Do you think I’ll ever get to see my familia?”

-And there it was, the cause to Lance’s stress and all his insecurities. The worse part, Shiro didn’t have the answer, the was no way for him to ease him with an answer without worrying him more or lying.

Shiro inches his head to look at the boy sinking heavily into his shoulder, eyes closed. Gently he holds Lance’s weight so that he might be able to get up and let the boy spread out across the living room couch. He’s already asleep, and Shiro is almost relieved that he doesn’t have to answer if it didn’t feel like his temperature has risen a little.


	2. Pidge and Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge ans Hunk come home to find out Lance is Sick.

It’s almost 5pm and Shiro is expecting his other kids home any minute.  
He can hear keys jingling in the door.  
“That’s it! I’m going to kill him, if he’s here I’m going to have to kill him!”

“I’m sure he has a good explanation…”

Shiro is a little shocked to hear so much commotion on the other side of the door, and when he sees Pidge locking eyes on Lance who lay sleeping in front of the TV, it takes all his military training to silently race after Pidge who looks ready to pounce at the sick boy, pick her up, one hand covering her mouth and plant her on the bar stool, in the kitchen.  
Hunk is close by, concern written all over his face.

Shiro stares wildly at his youngest kid, waiting for an explanation.

Pidge.  
she was 15 and she wasn’t exactly his Foster kid either, but she was his responsibility. Both her parents were scientist, and her older brother, Matt was Shiro’s best friend. They had been away working on some Science theory all 3 of them that required some travel, and Mr. Holtz requested Shiro to be Pidge’s Legal guardian. They always returned when they could, but as of recently it seemed their affairs required little to no communication.

“Can someone explain why it looked like Pidge was going to attack Lance?”  
“Because he knew how important it was to meet me after class today!” Pidge shouts.   
Shiro gives her a stern look.  
She lowers her voice but she’s still fuming.

“I needed help moving stuff in the lab for the science fair this weekend, and Lance said that practice was cancelled today so he could help, but he was nowhere to be found, and the only reason he isn’t dead yet, is because Hunk and Shay has to reschedule their study date, and he so happened to be around to help me instead!”

“Hunk, is this true?”  
“Well, umm.. yeah but I’m sure Lance has a good reason for, you know forgetting.”

“Right, because his favorite cartoon is more important than my Science Fair.” Pidge grumbles.

“Alright, alright I think I’ve heard enough.”

“But…” Pidge attempts before Shiro interrupts.

“Well, I’m glad that everything worked out, and thank you Hunk for helping Pidge with her after school activities.”  
Hunk just nods his head.

“Well, now if you could both do me a favor I would really appreciate it.”

Pidge and Hunk both nod expectantly, but it’s easy to see on Pidge’s face that she hasn’t quite forgiven Lance either.

“I’m going to need a cool rag, let’s make sure water isn’t dripping and Hunk you have a knack for the kitchen, I’m thinking Chicken Noodle Soup for dinner. While you two do that, I’ll find the cold medicine.”

“Wait, are you sick?” Hunk asks quietly.

Hunk.  
His sweetest kid. He was also 17, and he was too smart for his own good. Always putting everyone before himself. He was born in the slums of Samoa, to two beautiful women. His Mama passed away from cancer, and though the bills were high and they lived a minimal lifestyle, his Mom made sure that Hunk would have a future in store for him. Prior to her own passing, it was in her will that he be moved into an orphanage in the US. All his papers were sent and though he had lived in 3 homes prior to Shiro’s he still felt it was a blessing to have a boy like Hunk in his life now.

“Not exactly, but you’re both really smart. So if I’m not sick, and Keith is at the studio with Coran working on his portfolio who could possibly be ill?”

Pidge beats Hunk to the Answer.  
“Lance!?”  
She runs off to living room to check on her brother, Hunk trailing behind too.  
Shiro just leans against the arches. This is what he loves the most. That no matter the situation, they were a family, and family came first.

“Hey Dad…” Hunk whispers. Pulling him out of his thought.  
“Yeah? What is it Hunk?”  
“I think Lance is crying. In his sleep though.”

Wet tears stain his fevered cheeks, and he’s whimpering in his sleep. It reminds Shiro’s of the first night Lance came to live with him. He’d been loud and outspoken but as night fell his voice would falter until he had cried himself to sleep.  
“Lance. I need you to wake up now.”  
Eyes open but they shut just as fast.  
“Pidge can you bring a cool rag?”  
Pidge is already gone before he can finish his sentence.  
“Okay Lance, why don’t you tell me how you’re feeling.”

“It hurts.” He rasps  
“What’s hurting?”  
Lance pulls himself up on shaky arms. Hunk find the seat next to him, helping to hold his weight up.  
He blinks a couple times to clear his foggy vision and tries to pinpoint the pain.  
“I don’t know.. My head and my throat but everything hurts...my stomach?”  
“Okay, that’s probably the fever that’s making you a little ache-y. Come on, why don’t we move you to your room now, you might be more comfortable up there.”  
Lance trembles.  
“N-no.”  
Hunk watches nervously, he knows that when he doesn’t feel good, he’d rather be in his own bed, but he’s not Lance and he just wants his friend, and his brother to feel better.  
A deep sigh rolls out of Shiro’s mouth. He isn’t very good at being the stern parent.   
“Lance, I’m not asking you to go to your room.”  
Hunk bites his lower lip.   
Shiro rarely uses his commander’s voice, he’s only ever heard him talk like that when Keith got caught skipping class once.  
There’s a long pause, and Lance seems like he wants to disagree, but when he opens his mouth it sounds like he might be choking and maybe he was because, Lance leans forward over the couch and barfs on floor.  
Hunk needs to step out because he has a weak stomach, and Shiro’s just thankful he went for the wood floors instead of carpet all those years ago.

The Cuban boy tries to apologize but it’s barely over a whisper, and Shiro’s just worried that all this is happening in such a short amount of times. It hasn’t even been 24 hours since he assumed it was just a cold.

When Pidge comes racing the down the hall with the rag in her hand, she’s wishing she could do  
more.  
Shiro assures her that every bit of help counts, and asks Pidge to find a bucket and a glass of water before helping Hunk with Dinner while Shiro gets Lance cleaned up.  
He was going to use the rag to cool down his forehead, but decides it would better used wiping off any mess on Lance’s face. When Pidge returns, he persuades the Cuban boy to take small sips. He uses this time to clean the mess on the floor.  
When he finishes the realises the cup is shaking in Lance’s hand, and he spills some of the water into his own lap, which causes a whirlwind of pent up frustration, that brings out more tears from the sick boy.  
“Hey, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” Shiro says while pulling the boy into a hug and setting the cup on the table nearby. He’s running his hand up and down Lance’s back, and he isn’t sure if he’s doing it for Lance’s sake or his.

They stay like that for another 15 to 20 minutes before Hunk appears with a bowl of soup and another glass of water.  
“Dinner is ready.” He says softly.  
Soft snores are coming from Lance, so Shiro cranes his neck to see Hunk without jostling the boy in his arms.  
“Thanks Hunk, where’s Pidge?”  
“She’s on the phone. Keith called your cell, and she thought it might be important so she answered, I hope that’s alright.”

“It’s fine.”

“Is...ummm, Is Lance going to be okay?”

“Hmmm...Do you remember when you first moved in with me? You were so anxious, that sometimes it would make you sick.”

Hunk sit cross legged on the floor and smiles.

“Yeah, you used to yell at Keith and Pidge a lot for their prank wars. Pidge would try to get me to join, but I was scared that you would yell at me too.”

“Well, you and Keith were a lot younger when you moved in with me, And Keith had already met me prior to being fostered, even you have some experience in other homes.” 

There’s a long pause where Shiro tries his best to explain what he is trying to say.  
Hunk sits and waits patiently.

“I guess what I’m trying to say, is Lance is very new to the system, he’s also a lot older than the average foster kid. He might act like everything is fine, but he has a lot to figure out for himself.”

“Is that why he’s so sick? He got stressed?”

“Maybe.”

Hunk doesn’t seem very satisfied with the answer, but before he can ask, he hear footsteps padding from the kitchen.

“Shiro?”

“Yeah Pidge?” He calls. He doesn’t have to turn to know it her.

“Keith called, he said you told him to be home by 7 and it’s past 7, so he wanted to check in with you.”  
Shiro’s surprised that so much time has gone by, but he’s glad that Keith tried reaching him even if he did break curfew.  
“I told him you had your hands full, and that you’d talk to him when he got home. He’s gonna catch a ride with his art Advisor, you know the guy with mustache, Coran.”

Shiro doesn’t want to move, but he knows that they been laying their for a while now, and he caved the first time, so he really needs to get Lance up to his room.

“Lance.”  
Stirring from his slumber, he groans.  
“It’s getting late, and I’d feel a lot better if I knew you were sleeping in your room than on the couch.”  
Sitting up he takes a breath but doubles down into a coughing fit.

“What time is it?” Lance asked, voice rough from sleep and a little congested. 

“It’s past Dinner, I made soup it’s cold but it’ll only take a few minutes to reheat.” Hunk starts.

“N-ng, Not Hungry.” 

“Oh, R-right… Maybe Later then?” Hunk frowns.

Lance doesn’t miss the sad expression.

“Hunk, you are literally a god in the kitchen, no one make food better than you, so yeah I’ll take a reign check on that soup.”

Hunk can’t help but feel a bit embarrassed for being compared to a god, but did Lance always steer the conversation away from himself like that?

“Alright, so dinner is No Go, what about that bed?”  
Shiro continues to push.

Lance avoids eye contact with Shiro.  
“Yeah, I should probably go to bed. I’m sorry about earlier, I don’t know why I was…” 

Lance pales and looks up at Shiro.

“...and I threw up. I am so sorry, did you have to clean my mess?”  
Shiro stand up to stretch. He sets his hand on Lance’s brown hair and ruffles it.

“Don’t worry kid. Everything is good. We just want you to feel better, right guys?”

Pidge and Hunk both nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith will be the main focus for the next chapter.
> 
> Also, any feedback and comments are much appreciated. I didn’t really edit it much before posting, just be kind about it please ^~^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith admits to more than just breaking curfew.

Keith’s leg is bouncing wildly in Coran’s vehicle.  
He was suppose to be home over an hour but he had been so invested in his project that he had completely lost track of time. He hadn’t thought it was all that serious, but he wasn’t comfortable with the phone call with Pidge. He had to be in trouble with Shiro if he would wait until he got home to talk.

Coran tells him stories about his rebellious teen years to help shake him of his nerves during the car ride. It relieves him just a little until he sees his house in the distance.  
When they get closer he notices most of the lights are off but it is wishful thinking to assume Shiro is asleep.  
He thanks Coran for all his time today, and asks him to pray for him.  
Sliding his key in the door, Keith attempts to be as silent as possible. The living room is dark and empty, and at first Keith is relieved. It meant Shiro wasn’t sitting there waiting for his return, but butterflies filled his stomach when he realizes the kitchen light is on. 

How lucky would he be if it was Hunk making cookies instead?

“Keith.”  
He takes his time pulling his shoes off, before heading into the kitchen where Shiro is waiting.  
“I can explain.”  
Shiro is sitting at the kitchen table already dressed for bed, a cup of tea in one hand a book in the other.

“Save it.”  
Shiro sounds like he wants to be angry with him, but he’s too exhausted to have that kind of conversation  
“Is everything alright?”  
“Yes, and No.”  
Keith take a seat across from his Foster Dad. He fiddles with jacket zipper before he can find the right words.  
“Are you mad at me? Is this about being late?”  
“I’m disappointed, there are rules that need to be followed, not just for your safety but if a social worker decided to make a surprise visit, and you’re not here…”  
“I know but I’m pretty much an adult now, and-and it was still irresponsible to not keep you in the loop, I’m Sorry.” 

Shiro takes a long and slow sip of his tea.  
“It’s fine, really. How’s the art project?”

Keith keeps his head low.  
“...”  
“If you don’t feel like sharing you don’t have to.”  
“I just didn’t think you cared all that much.”  
“You know that not true.”  
Keith would be lying if he didn’t admit that his art was a sensitive subject. Had it been in the past, Keith would have openly shared his creativity with Shiro, he still wanted to if he were being honest. 

“I’m not ready to share with you right now.”  
“I’m sorry Keith, I don’t know how many time I’ve told you, but if I could have a redo, I would have handled the situation differently.”

“I forgave you, so you don’t have to keep apologizing.”

“-And Lance?”

“What about him?” Keith Sneered.

“It wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t have known, it wouldn’t be fair to forgive me but hold it against him.”

Of course Keith knew Lance couldn’t have been at fault, but it had been a lot easier to place the blame on him.

“My art was being presented as a mural during the open house at the academy, do you know how big of an honor that is!?”

Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

“I thought we went over this? I apologized too.”

“And I forgave you! ...but Lance.” 

Keith feels the clock turning in his head, trying to process his story to give it some sense.

“I know that it was Stupid, and he had just transferred to Altea so how could he have known but he just had to ask for you to watch him play.”

“I chose to go to Lance’s soccer game that night because he needed to know that I’m here to support him, it was my decision, and I shouldn’t have led you on like that, you were expecting me to be at the Open house for weeks prior to Lance and his game, but i let you down.”

“ I know that I said it was okay, but I lied.”

“Keith.” Shiro hissed through his teeth.

“I think I need to apologize to Lance too. I might have said things I shouldn’t have.”

“What kind of things?”  
Keith can feel the palm of his hands sweat. This was a hundred time worse than breaking curfew.

“I told him that you work at the Garrison with Veronica.”  
“Keith!”  
“Then I asked him why he doesn’t live with his sister.”

“You know the answer to that.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s late and I don’t want to have this conversation tonight. I suggest you head up to bed, we can talk about this tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry Shiro, I’ll tell Lance I’m sorry too.”

“No. Everyone is already in bed, and my patience with you is long overdue.” He leaves the book on the table and dumps out the cold tea.

“But Shiro.”

Shiro doesn’t say anything, choosing to wash his cup out instead.

Keith knew what he was suppose to be doing, but he had already apologized to Shiro, and he wanted to continue his Streak. He didn’t feel that he’d ever find a right time to talk to Lance if he didn’t do it now.  
He nervously twitches in front of Lance’s door, before finding the courage to knock.  
He can hear shuffling from the other side and he guesses he’s too late to wait until tomorrow.  
Whe Lance opens the door, he takes one look at the Cuban Boy and he wishes he had a filter before speaking out loud.

“Dude, you look like shit.” 

Lance tried to glare, but the impression is shattered when he runs the back of his hand under his nose to stop it from running.  
“What do you want?” He whispered, afraid if he spoke any louder his voice might crack.

“Um, I came to apologize…?”

“You don’t seem very sure about that.” Lance says after clearing his throat.  
Swallowing hurts, and Lance winces when he does.  
“Hey, are you okay? Does your throat hurt?”

Lance isn’t interested in playing 20 questions.

“You came to my room to apologize, do you know why your apologizing cause you don’t look all that sure of yourself.”

“...”  
Lance sighs.  
“Why are you doing this? Did Shiro put you up to it?”  
“What? No. I just…”  
“Is this about the Open House?”  
Keith doesn’t make eye contact and Lance knows he’s spot on.  
“I’m going back to bed.”  
In a panicked rush Keith slides his foot in the door so Lance can’t shut him out.  
“Wait.”  
Keith reaches out and pull on Lance’s wrist, and he’s surprised by the heat radiating off the boy’s body that he quickly releases when Lance turns around to face him.

“What the Heck!?!”

“Lance, you’re burning up.”  
“I know. So if would just leave then maybe I’d be able to sleep whatever this is off.”

“I just wanted to say-”

“-You’re sorry, I know.”

Lance trembles a little, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Keith.  
“You know, I didn’t ask Shiro to go to my game, and if I had known you were going to be a jerk about it and mention my familia than I would have never mentioned my game to him.”  
Keith bites the inside of his lip.  
“You have my word, I won’t be inviting him to anymore games.”

“Lance.”

“Just to let you know, I’m not sorry because I didn’t do anything wrong, and honestly I don’t accept your apology either. I get it Keith, your art is important to you. You put all your time and energy into something you’re passionate about, and I just kick a ball around. I’d be upset too, Especially since Shiro’s like a Dad to you.”

“He’s your dad too Lance.”

Lance scrunches his face, and Keith’s pretty sure he saw the boy’s eye twitch.

“Screw it, it doesn’t matter what happened, you and I are way too different, we were never going to be friends.”

“Is that fever frying your brain? Cause I have no idea what you’re talking about. What do you mean, too different?”

Lance take a step forward to Keith, reminding him that he’s a head taller.

“For starters, Shiro’s not my dad.”  
Lance should of just ended it at that, but Keith was the one who had to bring up family, so technically he started it.

“Unlike you, my Dad’s not Dead and I don’t need an adults approval to feel valued.”

If this had been a year ago, Keith would have punched him in the face, but he clutches his hands into a fist then releases.

“Go to Hell.” He shouts.

“Yeah well I’m already here.”

They here padding coming from the stairs and Keith can already hear Shiro’s yelling.

“Keith I better not find you in Lance’s room.

Technically he isn’t in his room. He pulls his foot in so it isn’t holding the door open but both boys continue to stand there awkwardly.

“What did I tell you?” Shiro asked, but they both know he isn’t looking for an answer.

“I just wanted to apologize, but Lance had to be an asshole and bring up my Dead Dad.”

“Lance!” Shiro barks.

The commotions has Pidge cracking her door open, but Shiro point a finger in her direction and she quickly shuts it.

“You.” He looks at Lance.  
All the energy he had is completely drained. And he tries to stand up a little taller, but ends up leaning on the trim of the door.

“What.” 

“Bed. Now


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tried to deal with angsty teenage boys.

Lance groans before going back to bed because he might have over stepped his boundaries but in his defense he would have still been asleep.

Shiro’s patience is growing thin, and he isn’t sure if this situation calls for another cup of Tea, or a shot of Vodka to ease him into another lecture.

“This ends now.”

“I didn’t know he was sick, and I wasn’t the one being mean.” Keith tried to explain. 

“Telling him about Veronica doesn’t fall under being mean?"

“I’m aware that Lance is under the impression that all this is temporary, but CPS made it clear that he is to have no contact with his immediate family until the paperwork has been cleared."

“I understand.”

“I don’t think you do. So let’s get this cleared up. His family is in Cuba, his siblings aren’t old enough to carry a custody through court, they tried. Veronica is the only one old enough, with all the proper requirements to be his guardian. She’s a commanding officer for Intel, and she’s currently authorized by direct order of her superior officers to have no contact on her current mission.”

Keith can feel his stomach drop.

“The one that I turned down, because being here for the four of you would always be more important than anything the Garrison could offer me.”

Keith doesn’t bother to apologize the look on his face says it all.  
Shiro let’s out a long sigh.

“Come here.” He places his metal arm on Keith’s shoulder. 

“When I joined the Garrison I was one of their lead Explorers. I made a lot of selfish reckless decisions, and one of them cost me my arm.” He squeezes Keith’s shoulder and continued.

“I made some good calls too I must have, because the best decision I ever made was being your Guardian, a Foster Parent. Your father, my mentor entrusted me with your entire wellbeing. You, Hunk, Pidge and Lance you are my mission. Keeping all of you safe, happy and healthy is my job so seeing you upset and knowing Lance isn’t well, it makes me feel like I’m not doing my job.”

“Shiro.” Keith whines.  
“ Nobody’s perfect and you’re doing an awesome job. I made a mess of things and I promise I’ll try to fix this, because it’s not your fault, and Lance being sick can’t be your fault either, Altea Academy has Coach Iverson and he makes the Soccer boys practice rain or shine, he probably just got caught in the cold.” Keith tries.

Shiro welcomes the boy into both arms.

“You’re a good kid Keith. All my boys are, even Pidge.”

They stay like that for a few silent minutes. It’s Keith who break out of Shiro’s embrace first.

“My project, maybe I can tell you about in the morning? After we both get some rest.”

Shiro smiles.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

Keith Heads to his own room and Shiro wishes he could go to his. Instead he knows he has a long night ahead of him.  
Shiro knocks but doesn’t wait for a response to enter.  
“Lance? I’m coming in.”

He expects to find the boy in bed so when he find the kid wrapped in a blankets curled up on the side of his bed crying, he wonders if there is any coming back from this.

“Lance kiddo, lets talk.”

He takes a seat next to the Latino boy and where he would normally embrace Keith, he wonders if Lance will accept.

“Can we talk?”

“No me Siento Bien.” He whispers.

“I’m sorry Lance, I don’t- Can you say that in English?”

Lance scrubs at his face, trying to will his tears away.  
“Shiro, I don’t feel good…”

“That’s probably the fever.” He says as he reaches out to feel the kids forehead.

Lance swats that hand away. 

“Por Favor, Déje de. Please, please stop.”

“Lance.”

“It’s not because of the fever.” Lance whines, and it only make his statement feel less true.

“I don’t feel like myself here and it doesn’t make me feel good.”

Shiro hesitates to say anything, so Lance continues.

“Why here? I mean to take me away from my family, but my friends and my life too."

“It’s more complicated than that.”

“Then it’s true…”

Shiro begins to rub circles into the boys back, and for once Lance is complacent."

“What do you mean?"

“Keith, He told me about Veronica, that she’s stationed here in Arizona, but she won’t talk to me or answer my calls so she must not want me.”  
“No. No you’ve got that all wrong.” 

Shiro Inhales and Exhales, releasing the nervousness.

“Allura, the Social Worker on your case knew about your sister in the Garrison. She also placed Hunk under my care a few years back and must have put made note that I was still tied to some of their projects.”

Lance trembles under Shiro’s hand.

“It doesn’t explain why she won’t talk to me.” He challenges.

Shiro tries again to clarify but Lance pushes away from Shiro comfort to climb into his bed.  
Shiro helps to pull the blanket over the kid.

“Tell Keith I’m sorry.” Lance mumbles as he pulls the blanket over his head.

“I told him he was never going to see his Dad again, but at this rate my parents are as good as dead to me too.”

“Lance!”

Lance flinches under his booming voice, but doesn’t take the bait. Instead he turned to face the wall.

“Sorry.”

It’s like taking 1 step forward and 3 steps back, right when Shiro thinks he’s got the boy all figured out, another insecurity come into light.

“It’s so much bigger than that Lance, it’s a long hard process but I promise we’re doing everything we can to get you home.”

When he realizes the boy is asleep again Shiro first instinct is to run his flesh hand through his hair, and tugs at it a little. 

“I promise, we’re doing everything we can to get you home Lance.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro isn’t the only one worried about Lance.

Shiro doesn’t sleep. It reminded him of his training back in the Garrison. They wake the dorms up at all hours of the dark, just for it to be a false alarm or another drill. Back then he had been fresh out of the academy and he loved the challenge, now though. now he just felt his age showing. Instances like the previous night makes the Garrison a piece of cake when comparing it to raising children.  
“Shiro…” There a knock at his door, and every ounce of his body begs him to pretend to be asleep yet he calls out anyway.  
“Come in.”  
Shiro pushes himself to the end of his bed, he doesn’t know who is on the other side of the door but he hope for the sake of their health it isn’t Lance or Keith. They’ve been on edge with each other since Lance’s arrival and yesterdays turn of events must have been like salt on a wound.  
“I brewed coffee, it’s Black I hope that’s alright.”  
A sigh of relief escapes Shiro’s lips.  
Bless Hunk’s soul, only the Samoan was capable of easing the minds of the anxious. He would bet the boy could find a way to turn water into wine with a heart as pure as his.  
“Thank you. I needed this.”  
Hunk just smiles.  
“Is everything alright?”  
Shiro takes a sip from his coffee and ponders on that thought.  
“You don’t have tell me anything… I heard yelling last night, I just wanted to be sure that everyone was okay.”  
“I’d like to think that everything is Alright, but yesterday proved me wrong and I’m not sure how to fix it.”  
“Was it broken to begin with?”  
Shiro stares at Hunk who fidgets under his intense glare.  
“I’m sorry sir, what I meant to say is Keith has always been a bit misunderstood, and I think Lance has been far less honest with us then he’s led on. It’s not exactly something that needs fixing is it?”  
“No Hunk it isn’t.”  
They share small smiles, and Shiro makes a mental note to share more words with his shyest.  
“Is Anyone else awake?” Shiro asks while stretching.  
“I had seen Lance dragging his blanket while brewing Coffee, we made eye contact but he he made a quick bee line to the living room couch.”

“Lance has really taken a liking to the couch hasn’t he?”  
“Not the couch sir, I think Lance enjoys being in an open space, He doesn’t like being confined to his room.”  
“Ah, so the opposite of Pidge.”  
Hunk laughs a little before taking Shiro’s empty cup.  
“Yeah, something like that.” 

Hunk takes the dishes away to be cleaned and let’s Shiro change for the day.

It doesn’t take him all that long, but by the time he reaches the kitchen. Hunk is packing his backpack, and Pidge and Keith are eating breakfast. A knowing look shines through Pidge’s glasses and Keith is willing away his irritation with each bite into his cereal.

“You know, if you have something to say-.” Keith starts.  
“Trust me, I’d let you know.” Pidge retaliates.  
Keith feels his eye twitch, but continues to munch on his cereal.

“Alright Pidge, I see what your doing, so knock it off.” Shiro announces.  
She’s basically finished with her toast so she cleans up her dishes before following Hunk to the door.  
“Science is calling us to morning lab duty, I volunteered to stay After School as well, so don’t wait on me for Dinner.” Hunk explains before heading off.  
Pidge who has the same idea to follow pauses at the door.  
He glances back at Lance who is sleeping before finding eye contact with Shiro.  
“Uhm, Hey Shiro.”  
Shiro leans on the arches.  
“What is it Pidge?”  
Pidge fidgets with the keychain on her school bag, and let’s her eyes drop to the couch again.  
“I got an email from Matt this morning.”  
“Katie, that’s Great! How are they?” Shiro asks calling her by her given name.  
“Really Well Actually, Matt said that they are finished up with their research and hope to be home next week or so.”

The concern and relief fight like fire and water in her eyes. Getting left in Shiro’s care had always been the most logical choice, and though she had never expressed any sadness, her eyes could never lie.   
She had known first hand what it meant to have no contact with a family she loves and adores, and she could feel that same type of torment leaking from Lance’s facade. It made her feel close to him. She’d want nothing more than to be in close proximity of her family again, but she’d seen Lance mask start to crack, and if she left for home now, she was sure his mask would shatter. 

She couldn’t be responsible for that kind of heartbreak.  
“Pidge.”   
Shiro had crossed the room and kneeled to her height without her knowing.  
“...Shiro.”  
“Hunk’s going to leave you behind if you don’t get a move on it.”  
Pidge stops playing with her keychain when she realizes she’d been standing there for too long. She rushes off with a quick goodbye, but Shiro doesn’t miss her eyes wandering back to the couch again.  
“I should be going then.”  
She says her goodbye leaving Shiro alone with Lance and Keith


End file.
